True Love Waits
by foldintothenight
Summary: Mary Williams and Ted DiBiase, Jr. were high school sweethearts. Years later, she has a one night stand. After they finally get married Ted begins raising a boy that's not his. Can they keep their secret? Ted DiBiase/OC/Randy Orton Rated M for sexual content.
1. Sweet Beginnings

**Here I go again. I was supposed to be working on one of my other stories, but this one is insisting on being written right now. It started as just a one-shot, but well... this is just the first of six chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor anyone within the company. I only own Mary and her son, Marcus. Nothing involving them actually happened! At least not to my knowledge!**

**Warnings! Sexual content and language.**

* * *

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come and train with me?" she frowned, taking her boyfriend's hands.

"This is what I want. I want to go to school. Maybe I'll look into wrestling after that," he took a deep breath, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

Maryanne Williams and Ted DiBiase, Junior had been dating for two years by the time they graduated high school in 2001. Their relationship was sweet and pure. They attended church together whenever she came to Mississippi to visit him. They made the "True Love Waits" pledge together. What surprised their friends was that they actually meant it. They were in love, and this was something they told each other this many times. They also knew that the physical desire to have sex was there. Living in different states meant it took everything that they had to not give in whenever they got to see each other. Despite this, they were able to control themselves.

Ted and Mary had known each other for ten years before they decided to take their friendship to a different level. It was the second annual SummerSlam when the future couple first met. Since it was a big pay-per-view, and it landed right before the kids had to go back to school, a number of the Superstars had taken their children to the event in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Despite not having a match on the card, Jeffery Williams had forged a friendship with "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, and was to be at ringside, along with Virgil, for his match against Jimmy Snuka. For most of the night, Ted and Mary, along with Ted's older brother Mike, Mary's younger brother Alex, Jimmy's daughter Sarona, Mr. Perfect's son Joe, Jim Neidhart's daughter Natalie, and Hulk Hogan's daughter Brooke, played together in the catering area. All of the children, with the exception of Mike, were the same age, within a few years, and they all constantly missed their fathers when they were on the road. Because of this, they would all become good friends over the years.

Once the event was over, the men walked into the room to retrieve their children. They watched the kids play for a few minutes with smiles on their faces. The interaction between five year-old Mary and six year-old Ted couldn't be denied.

Jeff nudged Ted with a smirk, "looks like we may be in-laws someday."

Ted nodded, "it does appear that way. Would you be okay with my son stealing your little girl away?"

Jeff shrugged, "well, if he turns out anything like you, I think that I would be."

Ted smiled with a nod as all of the younger kids, Mike being 12 at the time, ran up to their fathers, yelling out "daddy" in chorus. The eldest of the children walked up, rolling his eyes at his father. "It's about damn time you got here. These kids were going to drive me insane."

Ted glared at his eldest son, "watch your language, son. We don't need these kids learning such words."

Mike nodded, "sorry dad."

…

Mary had finished high school a year early and began her wrestling training that summer. She also took some courses at the local community college near OVW. It only took six months for the strain of the long distance relationship to take it's toll, despite their entire relationship being long distance. Seeing as how she surpassed the level of the women in training with ease, Mary began training with the men after her first few months in the developmental roster of the WWF, rather than bringing her up to the main roster at merely seventeen. During the Attitude Era, there was no place on the main roster for an underaged Diva. She actually liked this idea. She knew that it would make her better in the ring. She was very competitive. She strived to be the absolute best at what she did, and was beyond patient when it came to being called up to the main roster. Unfortunately, her boyfriend didn't seem to feel the same way.

Ted went to Louisville, Kentucky to surprise Mary when he got off of school for winter break. They were going to meet up in Mississippi for Christmas Eve with his family before going to Chicago for Christmas with her family, but he just couldn't wait to see her. He purchased tickets to the show that night, managing to get front row despite getting them at the last minute, and watched the sport he had grown up with. He looked at the match card, smiling upon seeing Mary's name on it. However, when he saw her competitor's name, his face fell. Chase Edwards could have been a female name, but something in the pit of Ted's stomach told him that it wasn't. He applauded loudly during his girlfriend's entrance, noticing that her ring attire was rather skimpy and tight. That was the first thing that made him feel uneasy. Then when her competitor came out and Ted saw that it was a man, his eyes widened. He knew that she wouldn't be competing against men if she hadn't proven herself worthy of doing so. He knew that Mary was quick and strong, but he had no idea she had made it to that level so quickly. Ted watched intently through his girlfriend's entire match, having trouble keeping his physical reaction to seeing her in this element at bay. There were a few times during the match where it looked like Chase was getting the upper hand, and he may seriously hurt Mary. It took everything in Ted to not get up and be her knight in shining armor. There was one time where Ted was actually on his feet, actually ready to rush into the ring, but before he could actually consider it Mary quickly took things around. It didn't take Mary much longer to finish off her opponent.

As her hand was being raised by the official, Mary saw Ted just outside the ring, seeing as how they didn't have a barricade in the smaller promotions. She grinned widely, dropping the official's hand and rolling out of the ring. She rushed over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling with pure glee. It was the first time that he had seen her in action, and she had won her match. Her adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as she greeted Ted with a kiss, not caring that everyone in the building was watching them. Some of the guys were starting to hit on her, so many this would deter them a bit. After pulling away from the kiss, she grinned, pulling him to the back. She made it back to the locker room area and pressed a soft kiss before opening the door to the women's locker room. "Give me ten minutes, baby." She smiled before slipping inside. She walked out of the locker room less than ten minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair down and no make-up.

He took her bag from her with a smile, already carrying his own that he had stored in the locker room during the show and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "I always did like you better with no make-up on."

"Thanks, Teddy Bear," she blushed, walking toward the exit with him.

One of the guys stopped them in the hallway with a fake frown, "I guess you weren't lying when you said you had a boyfriend."

Mary giggled, "sorry Cena." She shrugged, "but hey, I heard that you are getting called up soon. Maybe you can find a few legal girls who are a little more your speed there."

Ted pulled Mary a little closer, getting protective. John noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry, man. I'm not one of the guys who hit on her around here. I actually help her fight them off.

Ted nodded, holding out his hand. "Ted DiBiase."

John smiled, taking the other man's hand, shaking it. "John Cena. So you're the Million Dollar Man's son?"

"Yeah, I probably could and should be training with Mary right now, but I decided to go to school first," Ted shrugged.

"Hey, I got a degree before even trying this. Nothing wrong with getting a good education to fall back on," John nodded.

"I still may look into wrestling. It wouldn't hurt to try some day," Ted kissed the side of Mary's head.

"Well, between Mary here and Randy Orton, I can see a decent future for you second and third generation wrestlers in the coming years. Maybe I'll see you around," John smiled, continuing to walk down the hall.

Ted smiled, "so I see you're making friends here."

Mary nodded as they walked outside and headed toward her car. She pulled out her keys, unlocking the door and walking to the passenger side. She got in, turning over the engine as Ted threw their bags in back before getting into the passenger side. She only turned down the music a few notches down from what she normally listened to as she drove to her apartment. It was a small, studio apartment, but it was more than enough for her. "Just... find somewhere to put your things. How long are you staying?"

Ted looked around her apartment. She didn't have a couch, rather she had a futon and no other place to even sit. This limited the sleeping arrangements greatly. He swallowed visibly, "a couple of days before we head to my parents house, but um... maybe I should go to a hotel while I'm here."

Mary sighed, taking her bag from her boyfriend and storing it in her walk-in closet. She walked back over to him, bringing her arms around his neck with a pout. "What's wrong, baby?"

He bit his lip, glancing at her futon and placing his hands on her hips. "Mary, we've never been this alone before. I didn't realize that you don't even have a bedroom."

She nodded, looking down. "We can do it. It's not like we've never cuddled before. We've even napped together before. This will just be the next step. We're a little older and a little more mature. We can handle sleeping next to each other, in the same bed, wearing warm, comfy pjs."

He smiled, pulling her a little closer. "I think we can do that. It's not like we're breaking our promise by sleeping together without sleeping together."

Instead of responding verbally, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Sure they had kissed 'hello' after her match, but she wanted a real kiss. He immediately responded, pressing into the kiss and gliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled, parting her lips for him, granting him access to her mouth. They moved over to the futon, which was currently up in couch position and continued to make out for nearly five minutes before coming up for air. "But not if you keep kissing me like that," she laughed, patting her swollen lips.

He chuckled softly, blushing. "I'm sorry, Mare Bear. I guess that I really missed you."

"It's not a problem, we need to make out more often. So... pizza and a movie? We can order in, and there's a BlockBuster right about the corner," she smiled.

He nodded, "it'll be my treat."

...

After Christmas, Ted had time to go to one more OVW show before heading back to school. He watched on as Mary competed with yet another man, and showed undoubtedly that this was definitely what she meant to do with her life. He was proud of her, but he couldn't deny the feelings building up within him. He had talked to his older brother while they were at home, and Mike told Ted to follow his heart, and do what he felt was right. As Mary was showering after her match, Ted paced in front of the door, going over what he could say to her. He knew that no matter said, he would end up regretting it, but he needed to take a step back from the entire situation. When she came out of the locker room, looking plain, yet breathtakingly beautiful once again, Ted took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. "I think we should talk."

Mary blinked, frowning, "you can't stay tonight?"

Ted shook his head, "I don't think that I can do this anymore, Mary. With me in school, and you wrestling all these guys. Many of them hitting on you... I just..." he bit his lip, "I can't do it anymore, Mary. I think we should take a break." He immediately regretted his words, even moreso than he had prepared himself for. He knew that there were better way of ending things, but he couldn't take back what he said. He grabbed his things, immediately spinning around and leaving the building without giving Mary a chance to react.

Mary backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she dropped her bag. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Since when didn't Ted trust her with all of his heart? What changed? Nothing was going on between her and any of the guys on the OVW roster. Everything was kept strictly professional. Even the guys who did try to hit on her were immediately shut down. She didn't understand, and it felt like her whole world had fallen apart in an instant.

After standing in silence for a few minutes, John walked up to her. "Mary?" He saw the look on her face and immediately pulled her into his arms. "Honey, what's wrong? Where's Ted?"

She began sobbing at the mention of her now ex-boyfriend's name, burying her face into the older man's shoulder. Most of the guys on the OVW roster were immature jerks, but not John. He may have been a goof, but he had been nothing short of a caring, older brother type to young Mary. After letting it all out, she slowly looked up to John, biting her lip. "He broke up with me."

John blinked, looking down at Mary, "what? Why?"

She shook her head, "I guess that watching me wrestle men deteriorated his trust in me."

"That's bullshit," he sighed, hugging her tightly. "Would you want to hang out for a bit? I could probably sneak you a beer," he offered with a small smile.

"No funny business?" she laughed softly.

He quickly shook his head, holding his hand up, "scouts honor. You're seventeen, Mary. Plus, you're totally heartbroken right now. I could never dream of taking advantage of a girl as sweet as you."

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I trust you, John."

...

In May, Mary finished her first year of community college and asked to be released from her developmental contract. She had taken a refresher course in Japanese over the past few months after having taken two years of it in high school. She was now eighteen and wanted to get as far away as possible. Ted hadn't responded to any of her calls or emails, so she didn't see any other choice than to leave. Many of her colleagues protested her choice to move away, but she just couldn't stay any longer. She made the trip overseas and landed in Shinjuku, Japan. She joined Oz Academy and found a school where she could continue to pursue her degree in technical engineering. She hated up and leaving everything she knew and everything that she had worked for, but she wasn't the same person after Ted broke up with her, and she needed to find herself once more.


	2. Can't Remember What I Did Last Night

**Just so everyone knows, I am usually a lot more prompt about updating. I was having technical issues and my computer was put on life support. I now have a new computer and am able to update my stories once more. I know that all of you are looking forward to what happens next, so here it is!**

**Warning! Contains sexual content! You have been warned ;)**

* * *

Mary spent six years in Japan wrestling with Oz Academy as well as a few other Asian promotions. It was now 2008, she was now 24 and still a virgin. She hadn't even tried to date anyone else after the break up with Ted. She had been paying attention to the WWE and once she saw Ted after the long years apart all of her feelings began hitting her again all at once. She was signed to a new developmental contract in October and would be making her debut in FCW merely months after Ted had made his last appearance with the developmental territory.

After her first match, which was a huge success, Mary went out to celebrate. She had already had a handful of shots when a somewhat familiar looking man approached her. She smiled as he offered her a drink, slamming down the shot she had just received, shaking it off before letting the glass hit the bar. "And I should accept because?"

He smirked, laying a black credit card down on the bar, "I'm good for it."

She blinked, "with that card, you're good for alcohol poising, sir."

He chuckled, motioning for the bartender to give them two more of what she had been drinking. After they received their glasses, he picked his up, drinking it with a wince. "You're drinking whiskey?"

She nodded with a smirk, "Canadian."

He shook his head, "I guess that don't judge a book by it's cover isn't just a lame saying."

"There are more talents I have aside from shooting whiskey better than most men I come across," she grinned, licking her lips.

He took a deep breath, at that moment, the fact that he was a married man meant little to him. He wanted this woman, and he would do anything to get her. He was suddenly happy that he had taken his wedding band off before going out that night. He had to have this girl. "Another?" he grinned.

Mary nodded with a grin, "keep 'em comin', big boy." She blinked, not knowing where that had come from. She was still very much in love with Ted, but something about this man kept her from even thinking about the man she had come home to reunite with.

After two more shots, he looked into her eyes, looking for signs that she was feeling what he was. "I want to kiss you."

She ran her tongue around the edge of her most recent shot glass, showing off her piercing while looking him in the eye. She hadn't ever kissed a man that wasn't Ted outside of the ring. She had a couple of romantic storylines during her time in Japan, but Ted had been the only man she had ever _really_ kissed. Maybe this was just what she needed. Maybe she needed to make sure that going back to Ted was what she really wanted. She set the glass down, "so what's stopping you?"

"Just wanted your permission," he stated before leaning in, pressing his lips to hers.

_Ted who?_ In that moment, there was no one except this man in Mary's world. She returned the kiss, not caring that she had never even bothered getting his name. It didn't take long before she felt him press into the kiss, his tongue begging to get acquainted with her tongue ring. She slowly parted her lips teasingly, allowing him access into her mouth and running her tongue along his. What she felt was pure lust, but she was so intoxicated that she didn't care. She didn't even know if Ted wanted her anymore. She didn't know if he had met and fallen in love with someone else. Most importantly, Ted was the one who had broken up with _her _six years earlier. She had every right to do whatever she wanted, with whomever she wanted. And right now, she wanted this man. After a couple of minutes, she broke away breathlessly, "that was better than I had expected."

He nodded, "do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded in return, slowly sliding off of the stool, making sure she could actually stand. He took her hand, leading out of the bar and hailed a cab outside, taking her to his hotel. He assumed that she lived nearby and he didn't want to take whatever this was to her home. He wanted to remain as anonymous as possible if she didn't recognize him. They made it to his hotel, managing to avoid any of his friends who were also staying there as well on their way to his room. Once the door was closed behind them, he began to kiss her roughly. Not being herself, she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Without breaking the kiss, he moved them over to the bed.

Just as she felt the back of her knees hit the sheets she gently pushed him away, biting her lip. "I've never done this before."

He nodded, "it's easy, I promise. I'll be gentle with you." Normally, he wouldn't go for it with a virgin when he was this horny, but there was something about this girl that made him willing to take the extra time.

She took a deep breath, pulling him to kiss him once more. He picked her up, placing her on the bed and began removing their clothing. Once they were down to their undergarments, he paused, looking over her body. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning in to place a few kisses along her neck. Just before getting to her bra strap. "If at any time you change your mind, just say so, and I'll stop." When she didn't say anything, nor showed any signs of hesitancy he pulled down the straps of her bra and reached behind her, unhooking it. He removed her bra, setting it down in the pile of already discarded clothing and leaned down once more, swirling his tongue around one of her nipples and taking it in his mouth while massaging her other breast. After giving that area of her body an ample amount of attention, he began kissing a trail down her stomach, noticing that it was very toned. In fact, she had faint traces of a six pack forming. Knowing there could be a number of reasons she could have her body in that great of shape, he shrugged it off, working his way down her right leg with a trail of kisses. After getting to her toes, he moved to her other leg, kissing his way up. Once he got to her hip, he paused, hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties, looking up into her eyes. She nodded with a smile, giving him the go ahead. He removed her last article of clothing and gently spread her legs apart. Noticing that she was already wet, he inhaled her scent before lightly pressing his tongue against her clit. She let out a moan, gripping the sheets as she squirmed a little. He chuckled, letting the motion of his laughter vibrate against her as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. He had been with virgins before, so he knew that they had a little less control over their body's reactions. After working on her with his tongue and fingers until she reached her orgasm, he sat up, looking down at her. "Do you still want to do this?"

She looked up at him with a haze in her eyes, nodding. The last few shots had finally really hit her, so she was even less aware of what she was doing. Him being drunk as well, didn't think about this factor, like he normally would and continued. He removed his boxers and slowly pushed into her. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to relax before beginning to move within her tight, warm walls. She found herself falling into the moment, moving with him once she was feeling comfortable enough to do so. She was all in at this point, so she figured that she may as well to her best to make it good for him as well. Every moan that escaped his lips made her forget why she shouldn't be doing what she was more and more. She was in the moment, and she was more than willing to ride it out until it's end.

Another thing that he would normally think about when he was with a random girl was protection, but not this night. He had taken a couple of other intoxicating substances before drinking with this stranger, so he didn't think of the other thing that could happen, seeing as he received regular STD testing. Because this was her first time, she was most likely clean, but that didn't mean he couldn't get her pregnant.

Once they were both finished, he pulled out of her and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Another thing he didn't do when he fucked a woman wasn't his wife was cuddle afterward. He didn't care this time. He was spent and he wanted to live out this moment out until the very end. He was too drunk and too tired to kick this sweet girl, whom he had just deflowered, out of his room. If she was still there in the morning, he would deal with it then.

…

Hours later, Mary woke up, now quite sober. She looked over to the figure next to her, still not completely recognizing him, despite feeling that she _should_ know him from somewhere. She immediately shrugged it off and wiped her tears away as she quietly slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothing and quickly got dressed. She looked back at him once more, shaking her head before quietly exiting the room. Despite not even talking to him in years, she felt like she had betrayed Ted. Her heart still belonged to him, and she still wanted to give herself to him on their wedding night. Now that could never happen. She thought that she had saw another familiar face in the hallway, but she quickly shrugged it off, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

She called a cab before getting into the elevator and luckily it was there within minutes after she reached the lobby. As she made the ride home, she managed to keep herself calm, not breaking down until she was in her shower. She sobbed as the water rained down on her, washing away the physical traces of the night. She never wanted to think of it again. She just wanted to move on with her life and hoped that it wouldn't interfere with her future. After finishing in the shower, she crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't have to work the next day, so she could just lay in bed all day. She intended on wallowing in her sorrows after what she had done.

As she got more time to think about it, she felt more like she had done it to herself rather than Ted. She had made the promise to herself. This made her feel very conflicted. Sure, she still loved Ted, but he was in her past. She needed to move on, but it was going to prove hard. She still loved him after all that time for a reason. Even after sleeping with another man. Because of this, she knew that she would eventually need to reveal herself to Ted. She needed to see if what was once between them was still there. The only way that she could do this was to see him. In order to do that, she had to go to Monday Night RAW. She was employed by the company already, so getting in wouldn't be a problem. She just needed to give herself time to go over exactly how she was going to handle everything.


	3. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

A few weeks later, Mary had pushed away the thoughts of her one night stand and wanted to reunite with Ted. She had received clearance, seeing as how she was a legacy as well as currently on the developmental roster, and made her way around the backstage area. She eventually came across a door labeled "Randy Orton" and hoped that she would be able to find Ted in there, knowing about the new storyline they had began the week prior. She knocked, taking a deep breath.

Cody Rhodes opened the door with a grin, "I didn't realize we ordered a girl for a pre-show warm up."

Mary giggled, shaking her head. "Cute Cody, I'll be sure to let my dad know that was your first impression of me. I'm looking for Ted."

Cody blinked, his face going pale, "wait... who's your dad?"

"Jeff Williams," she smirked, knowing that her father was still with the company, but only making sporadic appearances, so Cody would know who he was.

Cody swallowed visibly, immediately remembering who she was, "I'm sorry, Mary." He turned his head, "hey Ted, the love of your life is here."

Ted walked up, raising an eyebrow. "Like I'm really going to believe that she's going to walk up to Randy's locker room to see me after all of these years."

Cody shrugged, opening the door more to reveal Mary on the other side. "And yet, here she is."

"You're the one who dumped me, Teddy Bear," Mary sighed.

Ted looked her up and down, seeing that she had only gotten more beautiful over the years. "And a day hasn't gone by that I don't regret it."

"I guess that means that I've stayed away long enough then," she smiled, stepping inside to hug him. He returned the hug as Cody closed the door once more with a smile. They locked eyes for a few moments as she bit her lip. "I've really missed you, Ted."

"I've missed you too, Mary," he tightened his grip on her waist. "I still love you," he whispered.

She smiled, leaning in, "I still love you, too." Their lips met for the first time in years, all of their feelings for each other flooding back at once. The kiss immediately deepened, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Which she quickly complied to, letting their tongues explore each others mouths.

Cody began to walk away awkwardly as his best friend made out with his long lost girlfriend only to be stopped by a very shocked looking Randy. "Wait... is _that_ the girl he's always talking about?" he motioned to the couple who were still kissing merely feet away from them.

Cody nodded, "yeah, that's Jeff Williams's daughter, Mary."

After breaking away from the kiss, blushing, Mary looked over to Cody and Randy, as Ted kissed her forehead. Looking at Randy, the memories of her drunken night a few weeks before began to flood her mind. Her eyes widened as her blood ran cold as she realized that the man she had lost her virginity to was standing there before her. The man she had prayed she would never see again was now going to be a part of her life. Not wanting to let on if he wasn't going to, she turned to Ted once more, kissing him once more, softly this time. "Does this mean we're going to give us another chance?"

Ted nodded with a smile, "yes, it definitely does. You have great timing, too. I am about to head to Thailand to film a movie."

"I recently joined FCW, but I'm sure I could get a little time off. I wouldn't mind heading back that way," she hugged him again with a grin.

"Is that where you've been?" Ted frowned.

She nodded, "I went to Oz. It was amazing."

Cody blinked, interrupting them "isn't that the hardcore womens league in Japan?"

Mary grinned, "hey, I was already going up against guys when I was in OVW." She took a deep breath as she watched Randy leave the room, not saying anything.

"Which is why I broke up with you," Ted sighed.

"You should have known that you could trust me. What happens in the ring is so much different than what goes on outside of it. Since I was going up against them, they treated me like one of the guys. None of them hit on me, and I only have eyes for you. Always have, always will," Mary smiled. It was a small, white lie, but she figured he would never have to know the truth.

Ted nodded, "I did trust you. It was just... I was afraid. By that time, I was thinking of becoming a minister. Things were already hard enough whenever we were together."

"Wait..." Mary giggled. "So it wasn't about you not trusting me with men in the ring?"

"No, it was about sex," Ted mumbled, looking down.

Cody laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. "That's my cue. It was nice meeting you, Mary. We've only got a few minutes, man," he reminded Ted.

Mary nodded at Cody with a smile. "I'll see you around." Once Cody left the room, she sighed, pulling Ted flush to her body, forcing him to pop his head up, looking into her eyes. "So watching me wrestle turned you on?"

Ted nodded, biting his lip. "I know, babe. I should have just been honest with you. I'm so sorry."

She kissed him softly before reluctantly pulling away. "So I'm thinking that the last thing we want right now is to send you to the ring with a hard on. It can be a tad obvious in those little trunks."

He blushed, "yeah, it can."

"Deep breaths, Teddy Bear," she smiled once more before they walked out together. Mary kissed him once more as they reached the gorilla position. "Just remember, I love you." She smiled as she nudged him through the curtain with Cody. She took a deep breath as she thought for a moment. Stay and wait for Ted to come back, or wander around and see if she ran into anyone else that she knew? She chose the latter option as she quickly grew bored listening to what was going on in the ring. She smiled as she walked back down the hall, a small bounce in her step. She greeted everyone along the way, stopping to talk to a few people, but nothing too in depth until she ran into a face she hadn't seen in years. She blinked, the smile on her face growing. "But you're supposed to be out with an injury right now."

John shook his head with a grin, "I'm back, just not competing yet."

"Well, it is always best to take it easy after a surgery," she nodded.

After a few moments of silence, John laughed, holding his arms out to here. "Get over here, girl."

Mary giggled, jumping into John's arms, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you, Cena."

John chuckled, kissing the side of her head before letting her down. "Been a while, Williams. I was beginning to think that you were going to stay in Japan."

She took a deep breath, nodding. "To be honest, I thought about it."

"Well, you can't be here to see me, and I don't think that your old man is here tonight," he smirked.

Mary licked her lips, grinning. "There is someone here I missed a little more than you."

"Judging by the fact that your smile could light an Alaskan winter, I have a feeling I know who that is. Does this mean you have news for me?" John asked with a smile, truly happy for his friend.

Mary nodded, "we already talked. The years apart sort of exploded in Randy's locker room a bit ago. Thankfully, we have years of practice in self control, or he may have missed his cue."

"And that's why you'd survive in a horror movie," John smirked. "You have a lot of focus."

"I also have a degree in technical engineering now," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh wow, that's so cool," he smiled, hugging her again. "But I should have guessed that seeing as how you had finished high school a year early."

She nodded, "truthfully, I was hoping that I could convince Ted to come to OVW with me with that one, but I didn't succeed."

"And yet, he still ended up taking this route. At the risk of sounding cheesy, I'd have to say that this just sort of proves that you two are meant to be," John grinned he saw Ted and Cody walking up behind Mary. "I always knew he loved you. I could see it in his eyes. I think that it's only stronger now," John smirked.

Mary blinked, "how could you-" her question was cut off when a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist from behind. "Oh... hi baby. Are you done for the night?"

"Yes, and I am currently rocking a storyline concussion so I can go film the sequel to your buddy's movie," Ted spun her around to kiss her lips.

Mary blinked, pouting, "concussion?"

Cody nodded with a chuckle, "Randy kicked him in the head."

"But you're okay for real, right baby?" she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Mare Bear, I'm fine. I promise. Randy knows what he's doing," Ted turned his head to kiss her palm.

She nodded, swallowing hard. "How about you go shower and change so we can work on our next sleepover?"

John smirked as Ted, along with Cody, headed back to the locker room. "Sleepover? Is that what you two call it?"

Mary's cheeks turned bright red, "it's not what you think, John. Ted and I are the quintessential 'true love waits' couple. And well... _he's_ still waiting," she stated that last bit in a soft tone as she walked past her friend, not wishing to continue that conversation. She kept walking through the halls as she waited for Ted, only to run into someone she had wished to avoid. Randy walked up to her, alone. Normally Randy Orton wouldn't give a damn who he fucked. He had come to work many times with either a black eye or busted lip from the husband or boyfriend of a girl he had hooked up with. This was different, though. He had made a promise to himself to stay away from girls who belonged to his colleagues. In his eyes, it was no different than trying to steal his brother's girl. Even the Viper had to have some boundaries. Seeing as how he would be now working closely with Ted, Mary knew that they would need to talk about this, but she was still hoping that somehow they would find a way around it. She bit her lip, looking around to see that they were truly alone. "Randy, I..."

He sighed, nodding. "I know, Mary. I have been with a number of random girls, and I regret every one of them, but I actually would prefer that right now."

She bit her lip, looking down. It did help to know that she wasn't the only one regretting their night together. "I love Ted. Always have. What happened between us was a mistake."

He paused, taking a deep breath, "and he loves you. I feel like shit for taking something that should have been his."

"It's not like we can take it back, Randy," she paused, running her fingers through her hair. "But maybe..."

He nodded, "we can pretend it never happened. But before we start pretending... it was good, right?" he flashed her a cocky grin.

She took a deep breath, her cheeks burning. "It was amazing, Randy. You did everything right."

Randy leaned over, kissing her cheek. "I can't promise to take it easy on your man in the coming year with this storyline," he whispered into her ear.

Mary nodded with a sigh, "I understand, Randy. Just... try to be careful the ad-libs? I'll be watching."

"I honestly wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mary. I hope that we can be friends. I've heard that you seriously kick ass in the ring," Randy grinned as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her back to his locker room, where he knew that Ted would be waiting for her.

"I could probably take you on," she grinned playfully, letting him lead her along. She somewhat enjoyed his touch, but she wasn't even going to let herself think about it. What was good sex without love? She knew that many people preferred the sex, but Mary wasn't that type of person. She may have had a moment of transgression, but she knew where her heart belonged.

"Mary Williams," Randy chuckled, shaking his head, "your dad couldn't even beat me. If you were to at least give me a decent match, the world would be forced to take another look at womens wrestling."

"I _so_ should have been there for that match," she sighed, frowning as they reached his door.

"You couldn't get home from Japan?" Randy asked as he opened the door, calling out, "is Cody decent? I don't think Ted would like it much if his girl saw his best friend's ass."

Mary took a deep breath, rolling her eyes at the prospect of Ted getting upset if she happened to catch a glimpse of Cody in the buff. Which she would never admit to, but she would definitely like. "More like I didn't want to try. For the first few years I was away, I didn't want to face the possibility of seeing Ted after he shattered my heart the way that he did."

"Mary can come in," Cody laughed, "it's safe."

Mary walked into the locker room with Randy, giggling. "What? I don't get to compare my boys?"

"Maybe someday," Randy chuckled, shaking his head. "I like her, Ted," Randy called toward the shower where the other member of the group was getting dressed, "can we keep her?"

Ted walked out to where his friends were talking to his girlfriend in just a pair of jeans, toweling off his wet hair. "Are you trying to corrupt my perfect girlfriend?"

Mary looked Ted up and down, exhaling sharply. "I _really_ don't think we need any help there, baby." She smiled as she sauntered over to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his chest, loving the feeling of his firm pectoral muscle.

Ted couldn't help but smirk, a bit of an ego showing at his girlfriend's reaction to his body. "You like?" He threw an arm around her waist.

She nodded as she closed the gap between them, not giving him a chance to close his mouth before gliding her tongue inside as their lips met. They went on until a moan escaped his lips, which she took as a cue to pull away. "And that's six years of built up passion right there, my friends," she laughed.

"You stayed away too long," Ted pouted, kissing her nose.

"Just remember who broke up with who here. You broke up with me without trying to talk things out and wouldn't answer my calls," Mary sighed.

"I know. I was stupid, baby. I'm sorry. I guess that I just knew that if we talked about it, we would work it out. I guess that I just wasn't ready for that," Ted shrugged.

She nodded, obviously hurt by his words, but not wanting to leave him, "what matters now is that we're back together, and I plan on keeping you this time, Theodore. You. Are. Mine."

Ted took a deep breath, kissing her softly. "I love you, Maryanne." He looked up at his friends, sticking his tongue out at them for their mocking looks. "Now let's get to the hotel, so we can cuddle."

Mary nodded, hugging him tightly, ignoring the other men in the room as she let her boyfriend go to finish getting ready to go and left with him.


	4. Consequences and Forgiveness

**Cough, hey everyone. This chapter contains a little more sexual content than the previous one that had sex in it. You have been warned, loves!**

A month later, Mary flew to Thailand, surprising Ted on the set of The Marine 2. She came to the set, just as he was finishing for the night. The look on her face was blank and completely indescribable She wanted to remain calm in public, not wanting to cause a scene. She didn't know how Ted was going to take what she was about to tell him, so she was prepared for literally everything.

Ted had been exhausted from a long day at work, so he was barely paying attention as he walked up to his rental car. It wasn't until he made it to the door to unlock it that he saw that someone was leaning against the door. He slowly looked up, seeing his girlfriend. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, having wanting to do so for what felt like years. She returned the kiss, but didn't put nearly as much into it as he had. He pulled away, tilting his head. "Mary?"

She sighed, "can we like... go to where your hotel?"

He nodded, "yeah, of course." He lead her around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her in. The ride to the hotel was silent. He could tell that she had something important to tell him, and he was worried about what it could be. When they got into his room, he closed the door behind him, setting down her suitcase. "I thought that you'd have to work."

She shook her head, her back facing toward him. "I had to quit."

He blinked, walking over to her, turning her around, and taking her hand. "Why? What's wrong, baby? You can tell me."

She took a deep breath, slowly looking up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Ted."

His eyes widened as he took a step back, swallowing visibly. He was obviously in shock. "But we haven't... hell, _I _haven't... how? … When?"

She sighed as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Ted. I'm only seven weeks along. I just got it confirmed by a doctor a few days ago."

"Did meant for it to happen? What in the _hell_ is that supposed to mean, Maryanne?" he bit his lip. He normally didn't curse, but he was obviously very upset and rightfully so.

"We were really, _really_ drunk. I wasn't thinking at all. When I woke up a few hours after and realized what I had done, I hated myself for it." She walked over to the bed, sitting down and burying her face in her hands.

"So is there anything between you and this guy? Did you come here to tell me that you're leaving me for him? Or do you even know him?" He paused, noticing that she began sobbing harder. He wanted to be angry with her for breaking her promise, but it broke his heart to see the woman he loved in such a state. He rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her, placing his hands on her hips. "Mary, do _I _know him?"

She slowly looked up, nodding. "It was Randy," she whispered.

At her revelation, he hung his head, burying his face in her lap as he began crying, his arms looping around her waist. She rubbed his back, knowing how badly it hurt him to find out that his friend had fathered her baby. She sighed, just waiting for him to let it out. A few minutes later he slowly looked up, "he's married, Mary. He's even got a little girl already."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I had a feeling. I didn't even recognize him. As hard as it is to believe, it's true. I was _that_ wasted. I feel horrible, Ted. I waited for so long, only to blow it in one night."

"So wait... all of those years..." he smiled softly.

She nodded, "I never stopped loving you, Ted. I didn't even look at anyone else over the years."

"Only to get drunk and give it up on a one night stand to a future colleague. So I guess that there's just one question," he bit his lip, rubbing her hips.

"What's that, Ted?" she smiled down at him.

"Are you going to tell him?" he looked into her eyes, his bottom lip quivering as more tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

She took a deep breath, "what do you want right now, Teddy Bear?"

"I want to make this _our_ baby. I love you, Mary. I want to marry you. We can let him have his life, and we can make this one ours."

"Ted..." she giggled softly. "I'm already pregnant, so unless you mean that you want to marry me tomorrow..."

He cut her off, getting up and kissing her passionately, laying her down on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her as he deepened the kiss. He had never been in this position before, having avoided it when they were together as teenagers. He broke the kiss after a few moments, pressing his hips against hers. "I have tomorrow off," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded, bucking her hips against his, causing a much wanted friction between them. "I would love nothing more than to be Misses Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Junior."

He groaned at the sensation of being pressed against her for the first time. "I want you, Mary."

She smiled, running her hands along his sides, "only if you want to break your promise."

He took a deep breath, kissing her passionately once more. "I promised myself to _you_, Mary. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us how we feel about each other."

She smiled softly, bringing a hand to his cheek. "On one condition."

He kissed her softly, "anything, baby."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to do this just because I already have. We can wait until you're ready and lie. I'm telling everyone that this is your baby either way."

He shook his head, "I wanted to make love to you eight years ago, Maryanne. I should have."

"So can I make a confession?" she smirked.

He nodded with a small laugh.

"I only took the pledge and waited patiently because I love you, and was willing to wait for you. If you had made a move back then, I wouldn't have stopped you."

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "I'm not rushing myself, Mary. It feels right to me. It's me and you forever. Tomorrow we can make it legally official. Then sometime later, we can have a ceremony for our families."

She nodded, kissing him deeply as she pulled his shirt up. He pulled away long enough to remove his shirt then began working on her clothing. Once she was completely naked, he sat back, taking it all in. His cheeks were still damp from crying and it looked like he had more tears in his eyes. She looked up at him, reaching for his belt. "Are you okay, Teddy Bear?" He nodded as she removed the leather strap and unbuttoned his jeans. She slowly slid down the zipper, smiling as his untouched cock sprang to life. She sat up a little with a smirk, rubbing him through his boxers. "So this is all for me?"

"I know that he's bigger than me," he frowned.

She shrugged, pushing down his jeans and boxers. "Too big for my liking. He went slow, but I was feeling it for a week."

He nodded, "so how do I make sure that I don't hurt you?" He looked into her eyes, genuinely concerned as he discarded the rest of his clothing. He may have been naïve, but he understood that it could still hurt a girl after the first time until her body was used to it.

She grinned, taking his length into her hand, stroking him slowly. "Tongue and or fingers first. The wetter you make me, the more relaxed I'll be."

"I do like the idea of playing first," he groaned, bucking into her hand.

"Of course you do," she smiled. "So many people go straight to it. I sort of always knew we would be big on foreplay."

"I'm a little curious as to how you know all of this," he smirked, licking his lips.

"Porn," she stated plainly, loving the look on his face from his reaction. "Plus, there are all sorts of websites with tutorials and whatnot."

"We did have a lot of lonely nights over the years, I guess," sliding his hands up her inner thighs, spreading her legs to get a good look at what was in store for him. "I'd have to say that was a thing of beauty," his cock twitched in her hand.

She smiled, moaning as she watched him. "I'm already wet, baby."

He nodded, sliding two fingers into her. "I can see that. I just don't know if I can..."

"You won't hurt me. It's okay. I trust you. Take me, Teddy," she grinned, pulling him closer to her body.

He swallowed visibly before removing his fingers and replacing them with what they both really wanted. "I love you, Mary," he kissed her passionately as they began making love for the first time. He trembled as he hesitantly pushed into her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort.

She smiled, bringing a hand to his cheek. "See, it doesn't hurt. Come to think of it, I think that you're a perfect fit."

He blushed as he began moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her. "I've got to admit, this feels so much better than I thought it would."

She nodded with a moan, her body already tingling in anticipation. She watched his face as she ran her fingers along his back. "I love you so much, Teddy," she murmured as she arched her back, angling her hips to allow him to push deeper into her warm walls.

Ted groaned, closing his eyes as he pushed all the way into her. "Oh God, Mary," he panted, sweat forming on his brow.

"It's okay," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Harder baby. Give it to me."

He nodded, no longer able to hold it in as he began pumping in and out of her fast and hard. He took her hands, holding them over her head as he pounded into her in a steady rhythm. He found himself enjoying all of the moans coming out of her. It encouraged him to move faster, the warmth of his impending orgasm beginning to pool in his stomach. She began bucking her hips against him, crying out his name as her muscles tightened around him. He went to stop until he realized what was happening. He grinned, knowing that he had just made her cum. He bowed his head down, pressing his lips to hers, sensing that was just what she wanted at the time. Moments later he broke away, panting. "Mary, I'm gonna..." he whispered.

She lifted her head up, nibbling on his earlobe. "Cum for me, baby," she whispered. "Let it out inside of me."

Her words sent him over the edge. He slammed into her a few more times as he rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of her. He let go of her hands, burying his face in her chest. "Holy shit," he mumbled against her breasts.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "That about sums it up, baby."

"You're okay, right?" he looked up into her eyes.

"More than... actually," she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm great, Teddy Bear. That was amazing."

"You were going to say something," he grinned. "Tell me."

"Like I'm going to inflate your ego while you're still inside of me," she teased, rotating her hips a little.

He groaned, feeling himself starting to get hard again. "Mare Bear..."

"You were better than him," she smiled, pulling away from him and slipping out from under his body. She got up off of the bed, starting to walk toward the bathroom carefully.

He frowned, "where are you going?"

She smiled, turning to face him once more, motioning to the glistening cum dripping down her thighs. "I'm tired and we're about to get sticky."

He chuckled, looking down at his cock that was covered with a mix of both of their cum. "That is a beautiful sight, though."

"It is," she nodded. "You wanna shower off with me?"

He nodded, getting up and following her into the bathroom. Part of him couldn't believe that he had just lost his virginity to the girl that he loved before they got married, but he didn't care. It felt right to him. They would be married soon, and in about seven months they would be welcoming their first child into the world. Everything was right in Ted's world. Nothing could bring him down.

…

A little over a month later, Ted returned to RAW. As he made his way down the hall to the locker room he ran into Cody. He had forgotten to take off his wedding band before coming in, so that was the first thing his best friend noticed.

"You got married? You've only been away two months. Please tell me that it's Mary," Cody blinked.

Ted's eyes widened as he quickly slipped the gold band off of his finger. "Please don't tell anyone." He took a deep breath, "and yes, I married Mary."

"Of course, but don't you think that it's a little soon? I mean, you two _just_ got back together. Is she pregnant, or something?" That last part was meant to be a joke on Cody's part, but when Ted adverted his eyes, turning away, he knew that it was true. "Ted, _is_ Mary pregnant?"

Ted took in a slow breath, looking up to Cody. "Yes, she is. But it's not mine. I expect you to keep your mouth shut on that one, too."

Cody nodded, "of course, man."

"We're going to have an actual ceremony soon. I'd like to ask you to be my best man for it," Ted smiled as they continued to the locker room.

Cody smiled, "I would love to be your best man."


	5. The Viper's Eyes

**One last sexual content warning! There will only be one more chapter after this.**

* * *

A year later, Mary returned to the ring in FCW, teaming up with her brother Alex, rather than going against the Divas. Marcus Elijah DiBiase had been born in August, a little late, so they easily claimed that he was conceived on their wedding night. He had icy blue eyes and brown hair, but so did Mary. So they were able to say that he had his mother's eyes. They just didn't know how long they could keep it up. For the whole year, Mary watched on as Randy treated Ted and Cody like a couple of trained attack dogs. She knew that was the intention all along, but that didn't make it any easier to watch. Whenever both Ted and Mary had to work, Marcus went back and forth between their parents, who happened to live in Florida, as well.

In late 2009, Mary itched to be on the main roster as she watched Ted try to break away from Randy. One night in October, the backstage arguing went too far. As Ted and Randy were up in each others faces before their match, with Cody attempting to separate them, some of the argument became ad-libbed.

"This isn't about you thinking you're better than us, is it?" Randy stepped closer to Ted as Cody's eyes widened.

"No, I know that I am better than this," Ted stated flatly. "I'm better than you."

Randy shook his head, "you're jealous because I got something that you wanted. If you don't want certain things getting out, I'd suggest that you not fight me tonight."

"And if I do?" Ted snarled. He knew that everyone would assume that they were talking about the fact that Randy was currently WWE Champion, so he kept going with it.

"If you fight me tonight, you will no longer be a member of Legacy. You need to learn to show me some respect and not fight back. You need to learn your place," Randy grinned as Cody sighed, walking away.

During the match, Ted remained as still as possible. Everything inside of him wanted to let loose on his friend in that moment. No one truly knew the depth of conflict he had within as he stared down Randy in the ring. As far as everyone knew, he was supposed to feel like he needed to remain part of Legacy in order to keep his career where it was. However, there was so much more. He couldn't believe that Randy would bring up Mary like that. The more that Randy dished out, the angrier Ted got. He knew that he needed the push to really make it, but he also knew that he deserved better than the way that Randy had been treating Cody and himself.

While in the corner, Ted glared at Randy. "You may have gotten her first, but I made her mine," he muttered, just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Oh, is that so?" Randy chuckled, stomping on Ted's knee.

"Am I the only one starting to get the feeling that there might be a little more too this?" Jerry "The King" Lawler said softly as he continued to watch on in disbelief.

"No, you're right, King," Michael Cole agreed. "This is starting to look personal between these two."

"I wonder what it could be," Lawler shook his head.

"We may never know," Cole shrugged with a sigh.

Just then Ted had finally hit his limit Randy shoved him into the ropes. As Ted bounced back, he shoved Randy hard. Not expecting Ted to fight back at all, Randy lost his balance and fell back against the turnbuckle. The two men glared at each other as Randy pulled himself back together and got up.

The older man walked over to Ted, a cocky grin on his face. "You'll probably never be enough for her," he brought a hand to Ted's cheek, almost caressing it with a sadistic glare in his eyes.

A small smirk came across Ted's face, "she says that I'm better. She'd never go back to you."

With that, Randy hit Ted with an RKO and ended the match. He left Ted laid out on the mat as he left the ring, shaking his head and preparing for his Iron Man match with John Cena that would be taking place six days later.

That Sunday, Mary made her way up to Pittsburgh for the Bragging Rights pay-per-view. She left Marcus in Florida with her parents, not wishing to subject the infant to any of what was to happen that night. She had surprised Ted that morning and he had agreed to keep quiet about her presence until she revealed herself.

During the Divas match, she walked up to Randy in the hallway. She walked up to him, an angry glare in her eyes. Once she reached him, she slapped him across the face with everything she had, knowing he would feel it. "I fucking warned you," she hissed.

"Oh like anyone knew what I was talking about," he rubbed his cheek, returning the angry glare. "I didn't even know that you told him."

Mary sighed, "it didn't feel right lying to him. Had there been a number of others, it would have been different." She started walking away.

He grabbed her arm as she went to push past him, "did you really say that he's better than me?"

She smirked with a nod, "in my opinion he is." She took a deep breath, "one more thing, Orton. I've considered John a close friend since we were in OVW together. Try not to seriously hurt him, or next time, I won't stop with a smack." She pulled away from him and disappeared once more.

...

Mary made her main roster debut at WrestleMania XXVI, but she wouldn't be getting a storyline with her husband. He was still a heel, where she would start out as a face Diva. All that really mattered to her was that she would get more time with her man.

She just stood by as he attempted the Million Dollar Son gimmick with Maryse on his arm. When the other woman first found out that Ted was actually married to Mary, she was afraid of what might happen. The girls met backstage a few weeks after the storyline began, Maryse had heard many things about Mary. The older woman approached Mary backstage, biting her lip. "Hi, I've been meaning to introduce myself for a while now."

Mary smiled, "so you're the on-screen girlfriend of my husband?"

"I swear, it's staying that way. I would never..." Maryse eyed the other Diva nervously.

"Oh no, there's nothing to worry about," Mary giggled. "Even if you did try to make a move on him, he would never go for it. I know him inside and out and trust him completely."

"So... I'm safe doing this line with him?" Maryse let out a sigh of relief.

Mary nodded, "I'd actually like it if we became friends."

Just as Maryse was about to respond, Ted walked up to them. "You're not giving her a hard time, are you Mare Bear?"

Mary smiled, shaking her head. "Nope, just clearing a few things up and becoming friends."

Ted nodded with a grin, "that's good. Can I borrow your new friend, baby? I have a match."

Mary nodded, kissing her husband softly for luck before shooing the couple off.

…

Toward the end of Ted and Maryse's on-screen relationship, Mary and Maryse went out for drinks together after a house show. They sat at the bar together, drinking Appletinis as they talked about they're experiences in the ring and life in general.

"So," Maryse grinned as she sipped at her third drink. "Ted says you two have a little boy?"

Mary nodded with smile as she pulled out her phone, opening her album of pictures of Marcus and handed it to the other woman. "He's nineteen months old."

Maryse looked through the pictures with a smile. "And you've been married how long?"

"About nine months longer than that," Mary nodded with a knowing smirk. It was a lie, but only a small one worth all of two months.

The other woman giggled with a nod. "He's a cutie. I think that he looks more like his mama than his daddy."

Mary nodded nervously. Where she was happy that her son took after her in the looks department, she wondered how much longer she and Ted could go on claiming that Marcus was his. "With eyes like mine, I consider it a blessing."

"As you should," Maryse nodded, not noticing the bit of tension from the other Diva. "Ted may be devastatingly handsome, but you have gorgeous eyes."

"Why thank you," Mary clinked glasses with the other woman after they each received their fourth. "This should probably be our last," Mary was good about her drinking. Her body was beginning to have that numb feeling, which was just enough for her.

Maryse nodded, handing the other woman her phone back. "Should we call a cab?"

Mary shook her head, "I'll text Ted and let him know that we're almost ready."

Maryse nodded sipping at her last drink as Mary texted her husband. About fifteen minutes later, Ted arrived, walking up to them as they both finished off their drinks. Mary rolled her eyes as Ted paid for both of their drinks before helping them up and out to his rental car.

"I think Teddy is going to get some tonight," a drunk Maryse grinned from the backseat. "Mary wants another baby. This time, the kid better look like you, DiBiase."

Ted's eyes widened as he pulled away, heading to the hotel. Mary took his hand, looking over to him as she shook his head, indicating that she hadn't told Maryse their secret. "We can't help it if Mary has dominant genes, Maryse," he chuckled nervously.

"And plus, I'm not ready to sit out another year quite yet," Mary smiled. "I'm having too much fun."

They helped Maryse to her room before making their way to their own room. Once inside, Ted sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to keep this secret forever?"

Mary frowned, bringing a hand to her husband's cheek. She was still feeling the effect of the four drinks she had that night, but she was still able to get serious for this. "We didn't do anything wrong, Ted."

"I know, baby. Would it just be so much to ask that he looked like someone from your family instead of him?" Ted sighed, but immediately regretted his words.

Mary sighed, pulling away from her husband. She began stripping down to change into her pajamas, throwing her clothing at her husband in anger. She knew that Ted didn't mean to throw her transgressions in her face like this, but it really stung when he did. Once she was down to her bra and panties, she leaned against the wall, her back to him. She hit the wall as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ted sighed, closing his eyes as he discarded the clothing that had just been thrown at him. "Mare Bear, I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean anything by it. I could never love you any less because of what you did."

Mary nodded, slowly turning to face him once more. "I'm still drunk and horny."

"Horny, huh?" he grinned as he stepped closer to his wife.

She nodded, licking her lips as she tugged at his shirt. "And I'm on the shot, so we don't have to worry about putting me out of commission any time soon."

He sighed, letting her pull his shirt over his head. "But we will have more kids someday, right?"

"No more than four," she grinned as she pulled him over to the bed, placing kisses all over his now bare chest.

"So you'll give me three of my own?" he smirked as he sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

She nodded with a grin. "Our family will be happy. Nothing will be able to bring us down."

He reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall down her shoulders. He groaned as he took in the sight of her breasts. "I am so glad you breast fed him. I missed these beauties, but it was worth it."

She giggled softly, "I know. They got bigger." She threw her head back with a moan as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. She began grinding against his lap as he took her other breast into his hand, massaging it.

"You _are _horny," he mumbled as he placed a few light bites along the sensitive skin surrounding her nipple.

She nodded, panting softly. "What are you going to do about it?"

He moved her from his lap long enough to remove his pants and boxers and moved up to the pillows, grinning at her as he laid back. "Let my loving wife go for a ride."

"That's my man!" she giggled as she removed her panties and straddled his hips. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her hand around the hilt of his cock and lined herself up before slowly sliding all of the way down.

He groaned as he watched himself disappear within her. "You are so amazing, Mary."

She nodded with a grin as she began rotating her hips, moving up and down, giving them both pleasure. They're eyes stayed locked as she continued to ride him. The love between them being spoken in silent volumes. As she felt herself coming close to her orgasm, she bit her lip, panting softly. "Switch with me, baby," she whispered.

Ted nodded, grabbing onto his wife's hips and flipped them over, not having to pull out of her in the process. He grinned as he pinned her hands over her head, their eyes meeting once more, "are you close, baby?"

She nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Give it to me hard, Teddy."

That was all he needed before slamming into hard as she began screaming out in pleasure. He noticed that she was screaming louder than usual, yet the look on her face was that of pure pleasure. He grinned, knowing he had found her spot. He continued his pace, hitting the same spot every time. Within moments, she came hard, whimpering his name. He came soon after her, not able to hold it in after she let go. Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her, sweat trailing down his face. "Shit, Mare Bear," he chuckled, breathlessly.

She hugged him tightly, her legs completely numb. "I love you so much, Ted."

"I don't know if I can move, baby," he sighed.

She shrugged, "I don't want you to." Without thinking anything of it, they fell asleep in that position, both completely spent after that extra special love making session.

…

Nearly six months later, Ted attacked Cody, thus turning face. Despite this, they remained friends outside of the ring. A couple of weeks after that, Cody visited Ted and Mary at their home on a day off. With all of the information he had received over the past few years, Cody was starting to figure something out that the couple had been hoping to hide. Marcus had recently turned two years-old, and his facial features were starting to form.

Cody sat with Ted and Mary, watching Marcus play across the room when he finally just blurted out his assumption. "Is he Randy's?"

Ted hung his head as Mary looked to their friend, biting her lip. She squeezed her husband's hand with a sigh. "How did you know?"

"Well..." Cody took a deep breath, "It started the night we met. Randy's reaction to you was very telling. I just didn't know what it could have meant at the time. Then Ted told me the baby wasn't actually his after he told me that you two had gotten married when he was filming The Marine 2. Later when Randy said that he had gotten something that Ted wanted and you came around the next week to smack him for it, it started to become obvious." He sighed, "he's starting to look like a mini Randy, Mary."

Ted nodded, "we know. We aren't going to be able to hide it forever. We just don't know how to approach it. Especially since Randy has Sam and Alanna in his life."

"I'll help you. There has got to be a way to handle this as painless as possible. He's going to want to know," Cody bit his lip, looking to his friends.

"So much for pretending like it never happened," Mary chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"You really agreed on that?" Cody laughed.

Mary sighed, "what else were we going to do? We couldn't exactly go around advertising the fact that we had hooked up. I didn't actually know it at the time, but he was married, and my heart still belonged to Ted, despite not seeing him in years. It just made sense. Honestly, if I hadn't gotten pregnant, I'm not sure if I would have ever told Ted."

Cody nodded, "that's perfectly understandable."

Ted sighed, leaning into his wife. "We just have to tell him before pictures of Marcus start going public. It's better if he finds out from us."

Mary kissed the side of her husband's head. "We'll figure something out, baby."


	6. The Boy With Two Daddies

"Are we sure that we're ready for this?" Ted sighed as he paced back and forth across their bedroom.

Mary looked up from the bed with a frown. "We can't keep holding it back, baby. People are starting to figure out that we're hiding something. We talk about how awesome Marcus is, yet we never show him off."

Ted nodded, wiping his face in anguish. "I guess you're right. I just wish we had a way to look into the future to know how he's going to take it."

She got up, walking over to her dresser to finish up her packing. "I just can't believe that we're doing it at a pay-per-view."

"I may not get much more screen time than this. I just hope that having them announce us as a couple works in both of our favor," Ted sighed, shaking his head.

Mary frowned, looking over to her husband, "Teddy Bear, we've been married for almost four years. Don't you want to show our love to our adoring fans?"

"Of course not," he walked over to his wife with a smile, placing his hands on her hips. "I love you, Mary. I want the world to know just how much you mean to me."

She smiled, kissing him softly. "So Cody agreed to watch Marcus for us during our match and possibly while we talk to Randy?"

Ted nodded, taking a deep breath. "Let's head to your bestie's hometown."

Mary giggled, "you like John too. He's always been good to us."

…

Over the course of 2012, Ted wasn't being used very well as a face. He was kept out of televised programs well after he returned from injury. At the same time, Mary was well on the rise. She had held the Divas Championship twice, but it wasn't enough for her. She began challenging the mid-card superstars and showed that she could actually perform better going against the men. By the time Night of Champions came around, she was given the opportunity to join in the battle royale for the number one contendership to the United States title along with Ted. At the same time, she was scripted to not win. They walked out to the ring together using her music, holding hands. The ring announcer introduced them as Ted & Mary DiBiase, which got them both a huge pop. The fact that they were married was listed on both of their Wikipedia pages, but not everyone in the WWE Universe had really caught on until then. Moments after Tensai tossed Ted out of the ring, he put Mary up and over, right into the waiting arms of her husband and Michael McGuillicutty, neither men wanting her to get hurt by landing on the concrete floor outside of the ring. Ted carried his wife back behind the curtain, bridal style with McGuillicutty close behind them.

Once they were fully out of any camera's view, Ted put Mary down. She grinned, turning to their old friend and hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Joey."

McGuillicutty returned the hug with a chuckle. "I thought that was you, Mary. I always knew the two of you were going to end up together."

Mary nodded as Cody walked up with Marcus by his side. "Mommy go flying!" the three year-old boy ran up to his mother, jumping into her arms.

"Yes I did, buddy," Mary grinned, Eskimo kissing her son.

McGuillicutty took a good look at the young boy and tilted his head. He stepped away enough to be out of the boy's earshot and spoke quietly to Ted and Cody. "I know that it's not my business, but he doesn't really look like you, Ted."

Mary overhead him and sighed, hugging her son. Ted nodded, "it's because he's not mine. It's a long story."

McGuillicutty nodded, patting Ted's shoulder. "It really takes a big man to step up like this." He offered a smile before heading back to the locker room.

Cody bit his lip, looking over to his best friend. "So I'm assuming there is a reason you brought him here tonight."

Mary nodded as she walked over to them, still holding Marcus. "We're telling Randy tonight after his match."

"We figured that is the better way. Who knows how he's going to react," Ted sighed. "The last thing we want to do is have him distracted while he's facing Ziggler."

Cody nodded, heading toward the gorilla position to get ready for his match.

…

After giving Randy plenty of time to shower after his match with Dolph Ziggler, Mary, Ted, Cody, and Marcus went to his door. Mary took a deep breath, knocking.

Randy opened the door, fully dressed, he raised an eyebrow as he looked from Mary to the others beside her. "What do you want?"

Mary bit her lip, "I think that it's about time that I introduce you to Marcus..."

Randy looked down at the young boy. He stood silent for a moment as he took in Marcus's features. After coming to the obvious conclusion, he shook his head, biting his lip to hold back the things he wanted to say, but not wanting to say it in front of Marcus.

Ted looked down to Marcus, "hey buddy, do you want to play with Uncle Cody some more?"

"Can we go meet John Cena?" the young boy's eyes lit up.

Cody smiled softly, "let's go see if we can find him." He walked away with the young boy as Randy stepped aside to let Mary and Ted into the room.

Randy sighed as he closed the door behind them. "Fuck!" He shook his head as he paced around the room a bit. "Ted, bro... I am so fucking sorry."

Ted nodded, slipping his arms around Mary's waist from behind. "It's okay, Randy. I forgive you."

Mary leaned into Ted's embrace as they continued to watch Randy's pace back and forth. They both recognized the look on Randy's face, and they had prepared themselves for the eruption that was about to take place.

…

Cody walked into the catering area with Marcus holding his hand. The boy yelled when he saw the superstar that he wished to meet. "It's John Cena!"

John grinned as he heard a small child say his name. Despite not having any kids of his own yet, he actually loved them. So he really enjoyed it whenever someone brought their kids to a show. He turned to the sound of the voice and walked over to the young boy, who was waving his hand in front of his face, doing "U Can't C Me" for one of his idols. "Hey Cody, this isn't your little guy, is it?"

Cody shook his head as Marcus jumped in front of him, looking up at John. "No, I'm Marcus DiBiase!"

John chuckled, "ahh, so you're Mary's little boy." He looked down at the young boy, "I've been friends with your mommy for a long time."

"I wanna wrestle like mommy and daddy someday," the boy grinned.

"Well maybe you can," John grinned. "Where are your parents right now?"

"They're talking to Uncle Randy about something. He didn't look very happy so Uncle Cody took me to come see you," Marcus frowned.

John looked up to Cody, raising an eyebrow. "And why are they talking to him and leaving you with their kid?"

Cody took a deep breath. "Take a good look at him, John."

John blinked, looking down at the young boy, studying his face and looking deep into his eyes. "So wait... the night that Ted and Randy had a match... then Mary came the next week..."

Cody nodded, "that's why they got married so soon after reuniting. They somehow hoped to hide it."

John winced, exhaling sharply. "That is _not_ going to be pretty."

"Exactly," Cody sighed. "I just hope that not much damage is done."

…

Ten minutes later, Mary and Ted were back up against a wall as Randy had destroyed nearly everything in the room. He was seething, hissing like he did in the ring when he was getting mad. Mary sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. They both knew that Randy just needed to get it out, but Mary had seen enough. "Randy..." she bit her lip, waiting for a moment to see if Randy would respond. When he didn't, she broke away from her husband, getting into the other man's face. "Randy, look at me!"

Randy stopped, panting as he looked into the woman's eyes. "Do you know how fucking wasted I was that night? I never forget a rubber when I'm with a girl I don't know."

Mary bit her lip, nodding. "But you did with me, and I was so drunk that I didn't even recognize you. I even managed to temporarily forget about Ted. It's just like we said before, it was a mistake, but we can't take it back. What's done is done. We had sex, and now we have a son together."

"So you really weren't thinking about me that night?" Ted asked weakly, trying to fight back the tears forming in his eyes from what he had just heard. Despite knowing everything, hearing it like that hit him hard.

Mary shook her head, looking over to her husband. "I would have never given another man the time of day if I had my head on straight." She looked to Randy once more, "no offense, Randy."

Randy shook his head, "I know how much you two love each other. If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have dared even thinking about hooking up with you."

"We know, Randy," Mary whispered, smiling softly. She took a deep breath, reaching out to take her husband's hand. "Now the question is... what do you want to do about the information that you have received?"

Randy took a deep breath, finally calming a bit, as he watched the couple wrap their arms around each other. "I'm not going to force myself into his life and try to take him from you, Ted. I know that you are a great man, and you've probably been nothing short of an amazing dad to him."

Mary laid her head on Ted's chest, looking to the other man in the room. "Do you want to be in his life?"

"I'd like that," Randy nodded, "but like I said, I don't want to intrude."

Mary smiled, "are you okay with just being 'Uncle Randy' until he's old enough to understand? It'll give you time to figure out how to tell Sam in the mean time."

"Yeah, more than okay. It's a fucked up situation, but I trust that we can figure out a way through it," Randy sighed, trying to think of how to tell his wife. It would help that he had already confessed to cheating before they got married, but this would hit a little harder. He never told her that he had continued cheating on her well into their marriage. He figured that he would never need to, but now there was proof of his sins. Everyone would just have to take the situation one day at a time and they were ready to do just that.

…

It was six months before Randy pulled himself together. He barely went home and he was getting stone cold drunk just about every night. Mary, Ted, Cody, and John all took turns taking care of him as he dealt with things in his own way. As more time went by, Randy became more comfortable with their colleagues knowing the truth. This way it became more of a reality to him, and he became closer and closer to telling his wife. Thankfully, Alanna was staying with a friend the night that Randy went home with the intention of telling Sam what he had done. He knew that there was a good chance that she would leave him because of it, and he knew that he had a strong support group at work to help him through it.

He had sobered up for a couple of weeks before sitting down with is wife on the couch in their living room. Tears filled his eyes as he looked over to the woman who had sacrificed a lot to be with him. She could have had a normal life with a normal husband who could be around all of the time, but Sam chose this life. She wanted to be with Randy despite barely being able to see him. "I don't deserve you," he finally mumbled after ten minutes of silence.

Sam's turned to her husband with concern in her eyes. She knew that Randy wasn't the optimal husband, but she loved him in spite of this. "What could possibly make you say that?"

Randy sighed, running his hand over his face as he fought back the tears in eyes. "I haven't been faithful to you, Sam. Well, I have been the past couple of years since I had reality slapped into me, but before then I wasn't."

In a way, Sam knew that this was the case. She knew what type of man Randy was, and this had to be expected. She also knew that there could really be only one reason he would be admitting to this now. "So who did you knock up? Was it one of those floozy ring rats?"

He shook his head with a sigh as he looked down. He took a deep breath, still looking at the floor. "No, it was one of the Divas. She's married to one of my friends now."

Sam's eyes widened as she thought back to a match she had watched three years earlier. She remembered how Ted DiBiase and her husband stared each other down in the ring. The men on commentary commented on how they felt like things may be personal between them. As all of the pieces of the puzzle came together, Sam began seething in anger. She moved away from her husband and brought her fist back before allowing it to connect with his jaw. "You fucked Mary DiBiase?!"

Randy's hand went to his jaw where his wife had just punched him with a sigh. He had been hit harder plenty of times, but that time it was different. There was a lot of emotional force behind that. His heart broke as he feared the worse. He nodded slowly as he looked over to his wife. "Yes, I did."

"How long have you known that the kid is yours?" she sighed, not moving from her position as tears spilled down her cheeks.

When Randy saw his wife crying, he wanted nothing more to cradle her in his arms and comfort her. But how do you comfort someone when you were the one that hurt them? He sighed, biting his lip. "Since Night of Champions. They told me after my match. I know that I should have told you sooner, but..."

Sam shook her head, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No, it's okay, Randy. I get it. You're probably not the only guy who cheats on the road, and I'm sure some of the stay at home wives aren't exactly angels while their men are away. It's life."

"Samantha, I'm sorry. I love you. I was an idiot to succumbing to my desires. Like I said, it hasn't happened in years, and I promise that it's not going to happen again," Randy swallowed hard, his tears finally spilling over.

A small smile came across Sam's face as the reflection from the fire roaring in the fireplace across the room twinkled in her tear filled eyes. She leaned in, bringing a hand to his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're sleeping down here tonight, and I want you gone before I wake up. Just give me a couple of weeks at most." She got up, straightening out her shirt. "Maybe the Ortons and DiBiases can get together this summer. That way Alanna can meet her little brother and us grown ups can all have a grown up discussion about how we're going to handle things."

…

The next afternoon Randy walked up to Ted and Mary's door. He rang the bell and waited for a response as he looked down at the ground.

Moments later Ted opened the door. He looked down to see that his friend had his suitcases with him and sighed, stepping aside to let him in. "Randy..."

Randy shook his head with a sigh, "she just wants a little time off to go over things in her mind. She's not leaving me."

Ted nodded with a smile, "well, you can stay with us for as long as you need to."

…

A few months later, the two families were sitting out by the pool at Ted and Mary's house. The two sets of parents were watching as Alanna and Marcus played together. As far as they knew, they were cousins. It would stay that way for a little over five years. As Marcus was just starting the third grade, Ted and Mary sat him down and told him the truth. Being that he was an intelligent boy, and he was raised in a very loving household, he understood. After that, he started spending time going back and forth between Florida and Missouri. Marcus had two families and a big sister. He was happy, and that is what mattered most to everyone.

THE END.

* * *

**So that's it for this "what if" in Mary's life. Be sure to check out "How Did We Get Here?" which is a co-write, as well as "My Happy Ending" and "Goldust Digger" for more Mary. I hope you enjoyed this Mary saga. There will be more to come in the future if I get more ideas for variations of her life.**


End file.
